A Study in Magical Flowers
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: This is the story of a lost Prince, a magic flower, a genius noble turned thief, and a vicious old man who will stop at nothing to keep the magic of the flower for his self. Eventual SH/JW. Rated M for potty mouth and...future events...
1. Prolouge

**Title:** A Study In Magical Flowers

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Sherlock, John, Moriarty, and others

**Genre:** AU, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, humor and I'm not really sure what else…

**Summary:** This is the story of a lost Prince, a magic flower, a genius noble turned thief, and a vicious old man who will stop at nothing to keep the magic of the flower for his self.

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock or Tangled…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatiss and Tangled belongs to Disney…

**Rating:** T for everyone's potty mouths and…graphic situations…of various kinds…

**A/N:** Before I begin, I want to make this as clear as possible; John is Rapunzel. This is because Sherlock more-or-less stumbled into HIS life just like Flynn and I enjoy the idea of "Father Jimmy"…Also I couldn't help thinking during the scene with Eugene's wanted poster that the reaction "Flynn" had to it was totally a Sherlock-like moment~! Now then, ALLONSY~!

(PS Anything that's both bolded and underlined in this chapter is various characters arguing/adding in facts to the beginning)

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH**_

_**Prologue**_

This is the story of how I died.

Don't worry, I don't STAY dead and according to John it's more about his dull life than my more exciting one but I digress…

**(Sherlock!)**

**(…Not Good?)**

**(Bit not good, yeah.)**

**(Sorry John…)**

In any case, one day, a long time ago, a single drop of light fell from the sun. 

This droplet of light grew into a beautiful magic, crimson flower that was said to be able to cure any ill, to make the old young again, and to even raise the dead. 

There was a country wide search for it and not too far from where it had really landed a city called London was created. They were most recently ruled, wisely, by the King and Queen Watson who had a tomboyish Princess named Harriet.

**(Harry. She prefers Harry, Sherlock.)**

**(Whatever…)**

Now an old man, an evil wizard, Jim as he preferred to be called, had found the flower and for hundreds of years he had used it to keep himself young by singing a certain song to it.

**(Kinda dodgy if you ask me…)**

**(Lestrade? I'm in the middle of telling an important story here!)**

**(So? Do you even know what made him kidnap John in the first place?)**

**(…I think I did but I deleted it…)**

**(*sigh* Then let me tell them why!)**

One day the Queen became ill while she was…with child. 

Like I'm-gonna-die-soon kinda ill.

So the King, in desperation, ordered the people of London to search for the legendary flower so he could heal his wife. 

They found it and brought it back to the palace, and, unbeknownst to them, lead an angry Moriarty to the palace.

The flower healed the queen and a few days later, she had her baby, a healthy young prince with bright ginger hair and brilliant blue eyes.

This boy was John.

**(Hang on a mo, why are you telling this part Greg?)**

**(Because I was about 4 at the time and so I know more about it than Sherlock who was born 2 years after you vanished.)**

**(Stop bragging Lestrade, you'll give yourself a swelled head.)**

**(Fuck you Sherlock.)**

**(Alright girls! Calm down!)**

**(Sorry.)(Sorry.)**

**(…Better be…Shall I say what happened next then since it's all about me?)**

**(Go right ahead John…)**

Jimmy, upon finding out about my ginger hair…

**(Well your sister and both of your parents have blonde hair so it came as a surprise that your hair was ginger John…)**

**(Sherlock. You're interrupting me.)**

**(…Sorry…)**

Anyway, he snuck into my nursery, about a year after I was born, and sang the song that he would sing to the flower. To his surprise and glee, my hair started glowing with the same power that the flower held.

However he quickly figured out that he needed me with him in order to keep his youth so Jimmy kidnapped me and raised me in a far-off tower, shut off from the outside world.

Whenever I asked to leave his reply was always that the world was a horrible and cruel place filled with heartless people who only sought their own gain.

Of course he couldn't hide everything from me…

**(Is it my turn again John?)**

**(Yes it is Sherlock.)**

**(Thank you.)**

Not too long after John was kidnapped the King and Queen started a custom of releasing lanterns into the sky on the Eve of John's birthday.

From his window John could see the mysterious lights filling the air, wishing he could see them in person himself.

And so, in this same manner, 19 years passed...

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH**_

Review please?


	2. When Will My Life Begin?

**Title:** A Study In Magical Flowers

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Sherlock, John, Moriarty, and others

**Genre:** AU, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, humor and I'm not really sure what else…

**Summary:** This is the story of a lost Prince, a magic flower, a genius noble turned thief, and a vicious old man who will stop at nothing to keep the magic of the flower for his self.

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock or Tangled…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatiss and Tangled belongs to Disney…

**Rating:** T for John's potty mouth and…graphic situations later…

**A/N:** Just in case you were a little confused last chapter, depending on the 3rd person POV James Moriarty will be called different things. John calls him "Father Jimmy", Sherlock just calls him "Jim", and Lestrade calls him "Moriarty". Now that's been cleared up; ALLONSY~!

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

_**Chapter 1: When Will My Life Begin?**_

A small honey colored chameleon squeezed it's self under the tower's window shutters and desperately flattened it's self against a flower pot, changing colors to blend in with the green cameo design painted on it. "I gotcha now Molly!" A boy in his late teens exclaimed throwing open the shutters. He looked around, obviously noting where the chameleon was, and smiled slyly.

He had a clever, lightly tanned face with a long plump nose that was only saved from looking like a beak by a slight up-tilt at the tip, large expressive dark blue eyes, and a wide good-natured smile. He was dressed in a dark green vest over top of a beige colored jumper, a pair of loose blue jean trousers, and no shoes. The most riveting thing about him though was the couple of meters of long ginger hair that trailed after him. His name was John.

"Well I guess Molly's not out here~!" John drawled, wandering away from the window, his eyes on the window sill the entire time. The chameleon, Molly, giggled to its self, before letting out a yelp as it was tugged into the air by a strand of ginger hair. "Found ya Molls! " John said triumphantly, as she swung gently back and forth in front of him, a cheerful grin on his face.

Molly made a sound of dismay as John said, unwinding his hair from around her tail, "That makes 22 for me, so how's 23 outta 45?" Molly gave him the most disapproving look she could give him, before pointing her tail towards the ground, an obvious indication that she didn't want to be in the tower. "Oh no! Not this again! I just happen to like it up here and so do you!" John firmly told her, trying to convince both her and his self.

Molly knew that John longed to get out of the tower but Jimmy had always told him that the outside world was a fearsome place. Molly stuck her tongue out at him sulkily. John sighed and gingerly picked her up saying, "It's not **that **bad in here Molly…"

As John started to prepare himself for the day he sang to himself and Molly, his voice a gentle tenor;

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like…7:15?_"

He sighed glancing at the clock, as he finished sweeping for the second time, before he continued singing, performing the actions that he spoke of,

"_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_"

John paused, as he put away his knitting materials, noticing a spot above the fireplace that he hadn't painted yet. He smiled and noted that for later, as he prepared a quick lunch for him and Molly. When he finished, he sang/preformed the actions of;

"_Then after lunch:_

_Its puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper maché, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, _

_Maybe sketch, _

_Take a climb,_

_Sew a vest!_"

He sighed, irritated, knowing that his list of "fun" things too keep him distracted was running short, glaring at the bookshelves and walls of the tower, full of paintings by him except for the one part over the fireplace,

"_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere."_

John gritted his teeth and then started on the chore that always took him the longest and was always got him the most worked up,

"_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?"_

John let the end of his hair go with a loud sigh, and glanced out the window before walking over to the fireplace, grabbing his painting supplies as he went over,

"_And in a few nights,_

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year."_

He slowly painted the wall various shades of blues and purples, and then started to paint tiny yellow, gold, and white rectangles floating in the sky. At the bottom he painted a number of trees in dark greens and browns. After a moment's hesitation John painted himself, crouched in a tree, his long ginger hair trailing across the ground,

"_What is it like,_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Father might just_

_Let me go..."_

John zoned out for a few minutes thinking of the lights but was snapped out of it by Father Jimmy's voice saying "Johnny-boy~! My precious little flower~! I'm home~!" He forced a smile on his face, closing the curtains above the fireplace, before saying "Coming Father Jimmy!"

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

Like it? Hate it? Neutral feels towards it? Please let me know! (And if you do hate it please no flames or Moriarty will burn the heart out of me using them :C)


	3. Father Knows Best

**Title:** A Study in Magical Flowers

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Sherlock, John, Moriarty, and others

**Genre:** AU, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, humor and I'm not really sure what else…

**Summary:** This is the story of a lost Prince, a magic flower, a genius noble turned thief, and a vicious old man who will stop at nothing to keep the magic of the flower for his self.

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock or Tangled…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatiss and Tangled belongs to Disney…

**Rating:** T for John's potty mouth and…graphic situations later…

**A/N:** I cannot even begin to say how tempted I was to have Jim in a dress. Seriously, I was but I decided against it because of Westwood. Also I changed the date of when the lights appear because in my opinion it should've taken Eugene and Rapunzel longer to get to the city than just over night. Enough rambling from me, ALLONSY~!

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

_**Chapter 2: "Father" Knows Best**_

Father Jimmy wasn't really his father. His parents (as John had been told numerous times by Father) had been killed by bandits who wanted him for themselves. He was taller than John by a foot (at least), had pale skin, dark slicked back hair and cold dark brown eyes, and had an addiction to wearing expensive Westwood suits. Jimmy also had a habit of swaying his head as he spoke, like a snake, as well as drawling his words. If Jimmy hadn't been so kind to John he would've scared the crap outta him. _(Still did when Jimmy got angry at him though. Last time he had hurt John's left shoulder and even now his shoulder, and oddly his right leg, sometimes hurt…)_

John let his hair tumble out the window and winced as Jimmy stood on a loop of it. He gave his hair a few sharp tugs to let John know it was okay to pull him up. "Johnny~! I got you some more tea!" Jimmy cheerfully said as soon John pulled him into the tower. John gave him a tight smile as his cheek was painfully pinched between Jimmy's fingers. "That's good Father!" He gritted out between his clenched teeth.

Jimmy smiled fondly at him and made a familiar twirling gesture with his hand. John sighed recognizing the gesture as his sign to turn around and let Jimmy run his fingers through his hair. "Flower~! My song~!" Jimmy cooed, his fingers running roughly amongst the silky ginger strands. John sighed and softly sang the song that his father had him sing to make him feel better.

Jimmy gave a contented sigh as John finished and started to put away the tea when John asked "Father? Um…I was wondering…My Birthday is in a few days…" Jimmy gestured for him to continue before making his way over to the only mirror they had in the entire tower. "I was wondering…?" John blurted out.

Jimmy gave him a disapproving look in the mirror and so John repeated slower, "Is it alright for me to go see the lights? The ones that only appear on my birthday?" Jimmy laughed turning around, shaking his head and told him,

_"You want to go outside? Why, Johnny...!_

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower?"_

John started to say "I know but-!" when Father Jimmy interrupted him, caressing John's cheek possessively saying,

_"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming…_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!_

_Soon, but not yet!_

John interrupted pleading "But-!" before Jimmy cut him off, shushing him with a finger and a snake-like smile,

_"Shh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Father knows best!_

_Father knows best,_

_Listen to your father,_

_It's a scary world out there!_

_Father knows best,_

_One way or another,_

_Something will go wrong, I swear!_

Jimmy started rattling things off to John, who was looking more and more frightened,

_"Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes_

_The plague!"_

John's eyes widened, as he yelled, frightened, "No!" Jimmy grinned wildly at him and crowed "Yes!" Once more John tried to interrupt "But-!" Jimmy continued over his protests,

"_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth, and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_

_Father's right here,_

_Father will protect you!_

_Darling, here's what I suggest:_

_Skip the drama,_

_Stay with papa!_

_Father knows best!"_

Jimmy turned away, waving a hand carelessly, fake tears glittering in his eyes,

_"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino!_

_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead!_

_Me, I'm just your father, what do I know?_

_I only bathed and changed and nursed you…_

_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it!_

_Let me die alone here, be my guest!_

_When it's too late,_

_You'll see, just wait,"_

Jimmy turned back around and swept John into a tight embrace that left John gasping for air,

_"Faaaaather-! Knows best!"_

Jimmy laughed and pinched John's cheeks before continuing,

_"Father knows best_

_Take it from your pops_

_On your own, you won't survive…"_

He critically listed various faults of John's that made him shrink under Jimmy's gaze,

_"Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy!_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive!_

_Gullible, naïve!_

_Positively grubby!_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague!_

_Plus, I believe,_

_Gettin' kinda chubby…"_

John was dragged into another of Jimmy's suffocating hugs as Jimmy cooed,

_"I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_

_Father understands_

_Father's here to help you_

_All I have is one request!"_

Jimmy's tone and expression were light as he gently lifted John's face up so that their eyes met and inquired "John?" John hesitated before quietly responding "Yes Father?" Everything about Jimmy darkened dangerously as he sharply told John, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

John sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor as he whispered "Yes, Father…" Jimmy sighed and squeezed John saying, "I love you very much, my dear flower." John knew the ritual and gently kissed Jimmy on the cheek before responding, leaning his forehead against Father Jimmy's breast bone, "I love you more." John didn't notice Jimmy's cruel smile as he crooned, "I love you most!" and kissed the top of his head.

He tapped John's nose as he chirped,

_"Don't forget it! _

_You'll regret it…_

_Faaaaather! Knows best!" _

Jimmy made a shooing gesture saying "Now off to bed with you! Father will be here all~ night long if you need him~!"

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

Reviews are nice…They make me feel…Fluffy…Also I'd like to extend my most sincere thanks to **experiment13** for chatting with me via PM so that I could get my mind juices flowing again! See ya next time with the introduction of Flynn Ryder! (AKA our lovely Consulting Detective~!)


	4. When Will My Life Begin? Reprise 1

**Title:** A Study in Magical Flowers

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Sherlock, John, Moriarty, and others

**Genre:** AU, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, humor and I'm not really sure what else…

**Summary:** This is the story of a lost Prince, a magic flower, a genius noble turned thief, and a vicious old man who will stop at nothing to keep the magic of the flower for his self.

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Sherlock or Tangled…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock as it currently belongs to Moffat and Gatiss and Tangled belongs to Disney…

**Rating:** T for John's potty mouth and…graphic situations later…

**A/N: **I have amended my previous beliefs about how unrealistic the travel in **Tangled** was. It would've taken a day to get to the capital HOWEVER they were washed off track after the events at the Snuggly Duckling and that is why it'll take them longer! The original plan was to go to London, stay until John's Birthday to see the lights and return. However the traveling bit gets extended because of the dam breaking and all that stuff. While I'm thinking about it once again I'd like to thank **experiment13** who helped me with figuring out how Sherlock should react to the situation at the beginning as well as him what happens when he reaches the Tower. Oh and yes Sherlock will be Flynn until the cave-in scene…Anyway, let's go! ALLONSY~!

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

_**Chapter 3: When Will My Life Begin (Reprise 1)**_

**The Next Day**

Flynn Ryder was a very tall, very lean man with messy black curls, elegantly high cheekbones, a narrow nose, and exceedingly pale eyes that _(depending on the light)_ looked to be ocean green, ice blue, or cloud grey. He frequently wore dark dress shirts, pants and shoes as well as a long black coat, black leather gloves, and a blue scarf. Over one shoulder was a padded bag that he put anything he stole into and fastened tightly on his back was his small bag of necessities. He was both a very brilliant genius and a renowned thief, who delighted in getting caught by the Royal Guard and then slipping between their fingers.

Today's target was the Lost Prince's crown. To help him with his latest escapade, Flynn had enlisted the help of one Sebastian Moran and his sworn-brother Carl Powers. Flynn dexterously jumped across the rooftops; Carl and Sebastian close behind him. When they reached the roof with the skylight in it Carl paused and stared out over the countryside, only faintly impressed with the sight, "Wow… I could get used to a view like this…"

"Carl! Come here!" Sebastian hissed from where he was holding open the skylight. Flynn casually waved a hand at Carl as he came over and replied "I'm already used to it..." Carl shot him a confused look before he softly asked "So who's gonna go down and grab it?" Flynn instantly suggested, "Sebastian should. This was his idea in the first place." _(Technically it was Flynn's but he was good at manipulating people to think his ideas were their own)_ Sebastian grimly smiled at Carl before saying "You should Flynn. You're the one who snuck us in and not to mention…" Carl's own grin grew wickedly, as he added, "You're the skinniest out of us by far…" Sebastian reached out, grabbing Flynn by the front of his coat and dragged him over to the skylight.

Flynn protested as they tied the rope around his waist, "You know this is a very bad idea right? There will no one to blame but you if this doesn't go according to plan…" Carl scoffed while Sebastian shoved/lowered him down into the hall where the Prince's crown was being kept. Flynn grumbled softly to himself about idiots and people with no functioning minds, as he dropped closer, and closer to the crown below. It was just as it was described in stories, perfectly round, made of pure silver, and with a wide selection of blue, green, and golden gems embedded in the metal. He looked away from the crown to observe the 9 guards, all with their backs to him and the crown. _"That one is cheating on his wife, the guard on the far right is recently married, that one's been divorced for 4 months, the one over there also got recently married, those two have snogged recently, that one is a recovering alcoholic, the one next to him is gay for the one that's divorced, and the final one…" _

Flynn smiled, his eyes fixed on the middlemost guard as he sneezed loudly _"He is both unmarried and he has hay-fever…"_ Out loud he remarked "Hay-fever correct? Your posture says that it's hard to breathe through your nose meaning you must have some form of sinus or severe respiratory problem. Judging from the handkerchief in your pocket this has been going on for at least a week, maybe more if you recently washed it, unlikely since you have no wife. The way you move your head when you sniff means it's definitely a sinus infection. The most plausible cause of a sinus infection, given the current time of the year? Hay-fever." The guard sniffed and replied "Thaz roight." He froze up while Flynn grabbed the crown and tugged twice on the rope, as hard as he could, which was their agreed signal for "Pull me up quick!"

"OI! SOUND THE ALARM! THE PRINCE'S CROWN'S BEEN STOLEN!" One of the other guards shouted as Flynn, Carl, and Sebastian beat a hasty retreat. Sebastian yelled at Flynn, who was just ahead of him "Whatcha do that for!" Flynn just shrugged, jumping over a railing on a small bridge to land on the pavement below and replied "I told you it would be a bad idea to send me down on the rope…By the way; I just want you to know I'm having the time of my life and it's not even 8 in the morning!"

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

After a half hour of running the trio slowed down nearby a tree that had a number of wanted posters pinned to it. Flynn made a disgruntled noise and angrily ripped one of the posters off the tree before shouting "WRONG!" Carl shot him a confused look as Sebastian panted "What's…wrong…Ryder?" Flynn turned the poster so that they could see it was for Flynn Ryder except…"They never, EVER, get my nose right! Is my nose really that hard to draw?"

Distantly, they heard the sounds of horses. "That's my cue to say 'Buh-Bye~!'" Flynn told them with a wide grin, before running off, the bag with the crown in it bouncing off of his shoulders with every step. "RYDER!" Sebastian shouted after him. Flynn just laughed until he couldn't anymore. Every now and then through the trees he would catch a glimpse of a familiar grey horse belonging to the Royal Guard. He grinned giddily recognizing the horse and kept out of range, knowing full well that even if this particular horse spotted him it wouldn't come after him no matter how much his rider urged him to.

Eventually his running ended with him passing through a tunnel, guarded from sight by a thick curtain of vines and leaves that led to a clearing that he had never seen before. All around him, tall natural stone walls soared into the sky. A small river ran through the clearing and ended in a small lake a few meters from Flynn. On the far side, close to the cliff face, was a very tall tower, at least a good 10 meters tall. Flynn jogged over and stared up at it, analyzing how it was at least 19 years old, and the mortar between the bricks was loosened by the weather. He smirked and pulled out two stilettos, one from either of his boots, and jammed first one, then the other into the crumbling mortar. Bit by bit, he made his way up the tower, pausing only to catch his breath. When he was a foot away from the top, Flynn paused, hearing someone playing the guitar beautifully. After a few moments a wonderfully smooth tenor sang,

"I've got my father's love,

I shouldn't ask for more…

I've got so many things,

I should be thankful for!

Yes, I have everything-! Except, I guess, a door…

Perhaps its better that I stay in…

But tell me... when will my life begin?"

The voice and the guitar music trailed off and after waiting for a few moments Flynn continued to climb up that last foot to the window sill. He carefully dropped onto the floor, his feet barely making any noise, as he moved deeper into the room. Instantly facts came popping into his head about who the mysterious singer was. _"Young male singer, about 19 from how steady his voice is, has a father complex judging from the song. Never has left this tower, why is that…?"_ Flynn glanced at the table where a number of medical books were laid out along with a mug of tea. _"Studies medicine but judging from the fact that they have never left the tower they are probably relatively unpracticed in the actual act of it. Tea is still fairly warm, recently brewed then."_ Flynn raised the mug to his lips and sniffed carefully before taking a sip. His nose wrinkled at the taste, so used to his own preference of practically drowning his tea in sugar unless it was a naturally sweet tea. _"A small amount of milk, most likely to bring it to drinking temperature sooner, and only two spoonfuls of sugar."_ Flynn glanced at the walls and raised an eyebrow. _"Definitely stayed up here all his life, drawings towards the bottom are sloppier than those towards the top, showing a progression in his drawing abilities."_ His gaze dropped down to the fireplace and that's when he frowned. _"The coal shovel's not there…It's missing…So where is it?"_ Flynn turned around and the last thing he saw before everything went black was a pair of bright blue eyes, ginger hair and the missing coal shovel clutched in a pair of trembling hands…

_**SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T-SH-T**_

Sorry for the crappiness of what leads up to the tower scene but I only have specific scenes plotted out in my mind at this point okay? Also, coal shovel instead of a frying pan because John is a baddass...Once again thanks to **experiment13** for helping me with this! You are a lifesaver Kat! :D


End file.
